Heels Over Head
by A. LaRosa
Summary: Sukka, one-shot collection. Each prompt follows a specific theme and every one has a smutty tinge to them. Review!
1. Hot

**Disclaimer**: I don't own Avatar: The Last Airbender; Michael Dante DiMartino and Bryan Konietzko have me beat in that area. I don't know if I would want to own it, anyways, with all the shipping wars going on. Hmm...

**Author's Note**: Due to the plethora of spoilers being posted for A:TLA from NYCC, I've been bit by the inspiration bug for Suki and Sokka and felt like participating in a LiveJournal challenge dedicated to them. This challenge is from the 10(underscore)themes community, and there (as the community name suggests) are ten prompts. So, basically, these will all be ten one-shots dedicated to Suki and Sokka!

I picked this title, straying from how I normally name challenges, since this is a more dirty (_though not entirely smutty_) take on their prospective relationship, and... they wouldn't be head over heels, they'd be heels over head (taken from a song title), in this smuttier tale, wouldn't they?

Please, **review **when you're done and tell me what you think! Enjoy!

* * *

**01 **: Hot

**Rating **: PG-13

**Theme **: 06. Hot

_April 20, 2008_

* * *

She leaned back against the rock she sat in front of, her face tilted upwards to the sky. Ever since she had left that prison, the sun had become more precious to her than _almost _everything. Being away from it for so long, its calm, warming rays–it made her stir-crazy. Not to mention, pretty pale in comparison to her usual healthy skin tone. Every day the sun was shining, she found herself outside in minimal clothing, taking in the sun's rays.

"As much as I admire the view, aren't you hot out here?" was the first thing she heard, before opening her eyes and frowning at the person who was blocking her sunlight. Sokka's eyes traveled up and down her body, and even though that would've made her nervous in the past, she raised her eyebrows in question with a challenging smirk. He grinned back.

"Do you mind moving?" she asked finally, giving him a look.

"Are you aiming for my skin color? I don't even think that's possible. This is all natural, baby," Sokka grinned down at her, but not before chancing a look at his arm with a satisfied smirk.

She rolled her eyes at him, "Well, I'm sorry if I can't have perfect, tan skin like yours. I just want to not be pasty white anymore. I look sickly."

"You look gorgeous," he replied, not missing a beat.

"You're just saying that because I complimented you."

"I could be, but you know how I feel about you. Why would anything I say be a lie?" he smirked, opting to sit down next to her rather than stand above her. "Besides, who would ever think I'm lying when I say how gorgeous you are?"

"Me, but that's beside the point," she shot back, closing her eyes and stretching out a bit underneath the sun. "The sun feels good on my skin. I'm not used to it being this hot, though, but it's nice."

"We're changing the subject already? Why? I think your beauty is a nice topic. I think about it often," he continued, looking over at her with a mild frown.

"Because it's making me uncomfortable, that's why. As a Kyoshi Warrior, I've been taught not to think of myself that way, but to believe all individuals are equal and what they're capable of and their beliefs mean more that physical attributes," she responded matter-of-factly. "Plus, even though you eyeing me like a steak dinner is flattering, I hope you believe that I have some substance."

"Of course those things matter, Suki," he said, smiling warmly at her. "And, of course I think you have substance. How many women say they can successfully bring me to my knees without a second thought? Well, besides Toph, since she's cheating with earthbending." He chuckled as an afterthought. "Besides, can't I tell the girl I'm in love with how pretty I think she is? Is that a crime?"

The smile that grew on her face against her will gave her away, but not as much as the blush on her cheeks did. "No, it's not a crime," she gave in, agreeing.

"Good, because you're going to be hearing it more often."

There was a small pause.

"Sokka?"

"Yeah, Suki?"

"Say it again," she mumbled as she got up on her knees, inching over to him. "Tell me again."

"Tell you what?" he asked, playing coy. He knew exactly what she wanted to hear, and the smirk on his lips told her just that.

"Oh, you should know. You just said it."

"That I think you're gorgeous? That telling you isn't a crime?"

"No, not _that_," she said, hoping to hear what she heard before come from his lips. She looked into his deep blue eyes and saw him doing the same to her own eyes. She knew he was toying with her, just as he adored to do all the time. "I need to hear it again. I've been waiting months to hear it in the first place, to be honest."

Facing her, Sokka lifted a hand to cup her cheek and to put a stray lock of hair behind her ear that escaped from her ponytail. He kissed her forehead before leaning back to say, "Suki, I'm in love with you. I know that you know that, even without me having to tell you. A while back, I thought I felt the strongest love anyone could ever experience, but I was wrong. What I feel now is beyond anything I've felt in the past."

The lump in her throat that threatened to form tears in her eyes was pushed back as she quickly closed the distance between them and kissed him hard on the lips. Her arms encircled his neck as they were prone to do, and his arms sought refuge around her waist. Just as a hand began to drift lower to the hem of her skirt, she pulled back with a smile.

"I'm in love with you, too," she confessed. "I kept that small piece of hope that you felt the same way for me and that you would come find me and keep me–forever."

He smiled, kissing her softly on the lips before saying, "I plan on it. You're not going anywhere."

She smiled, shyly averting her eyes before snaking herself back into his embrace. "I think it's gotten a little too hot out here, now. Don't you think we should go inside for a bit? Rest up? Or even," she thought out loud, "... I could go cool off in the lake near by, and you could happen to show up."

"I could happen to, indeed."

"I could happen to not be wearing any clothes, either, so you should be prepared for that." She loved messing with his imagination.

"I could happen to not be wearing any clothes, either. Also, I could very well possibly been preparing for this since the day I was born," he shot back effortlessly.

"Sokka!"

Chuckling, he kissed her, then said while wiggling his eyebrows suggestively, "I think the temperature just went up a few degrees, we should head to some water before we both get heat stroke."

She got out of his arms, standing above him with her hands on her hips, "Oh, I'll _heat stroke_ you. Come on, lazybones." Without another word, she took off through the clearing towards the large body of water secluded by trees.

"You'll _what_ me?! Suki, wait up!" he yelled, taking off after her.


	2. Silky

**Disclaimer**: I don't own Avatar: The Last Airbender; Michael Dante DiMartino and Bryan Konietzko have me beat in that area. I don't know if I would want to own it, anyways, with all the shipping wars going on. Hmm...

**Author's Note**: Due to the plethora of spoilers being posted for A:TLA from NYCC, I've been bit by the inspiration bug for Suki and Sokka and felt like participating in a LiveJournal challenge dedicated to them. This challenge is from the 10(underscore)themes community, and there (as the community name suggests) are ten prompts. So, basically, these will all be ten one-shots dedicated to Suki and Sokka!

Please, review when you're done and tell me what you think! Enjoy!

**THIS ONE-SHOT CONTAINS SPOILERS FROM THE SEASON THREE TRAILER RELEASED AT NYCC LAST WEEKEND. **You have been warned.

* * *

**02 **: Silky

**Rating **: PG-13

**Theme **: 04. Silky

_April 23, 2008_

* * *

"I don't want to talk about it," he sulked openly as she walked up to him.

She couldn't help but chuckle at what happened, keeping a hand over her mouth to not appear as rude as she was being. "I'm," she stifled a chuckle, "sorry."

"Oh, you sound _real_ sorry," he scoffed, turning slightly away from her. "_You_ didn't have to endure your father going over every detail of how to '_pleasure a woman properly,'_ did you?"

"No, I didn't. But really, I am sorry," she sat down next to him, then placed a hand on his shoulder. "I didn't know you were planning on... _that_."

"I wanted everything to be special, but it had to go and get ruined. Why didn't you show up?" he asked, obviously hurt, and her laughing was just throwing salt on the wounds.

Before speaking, she composed herself. "Katara pulled me away, claiming she needed my help. I couldn't tell her I was going to go spend some quality time with you, now, could I? How would she take that?"

"Oh, like how my father took it, probably," he groaned, leaning against her. "How did he even figure out what was going on?"

"Well, from what I heard... you had candles lit, a rose in your mouth, and posed provocatively to whoever to enter–which would've been me if they hadn't set up a diversion." The thought of it made her giggle internally, seeing it as being corny and not all that romantic. Despite this, she was touched that Sokka would go through all of that for her in the first place, even going as far as to set up a private tent for them–which, in reality, sounds hazardous, especially if they were going to be moving around and... "You had your hair down, too, right?" She bet if she ran her hand through it, it would feel like silk. So silky smooth. She needed to stop thinking these thoughts so close to him, or she wouldn't be able to stop herself.

"How do you know all of that so... specifically? Did you show up and leave when you caught sight of me?" he sulked, looking at her with puppy-dog eyes and a quivering bottom lip.

"Of course not! I probably would've laughed, smirked, and joined you down there on the floor. Katara told me all of this after the fact." She blushed at what she said, what she alluded to, but breathed a sigh of relief when Sokka didn't notice the exact meaning behind her words.

"Did my dad tell her about it, you think?" he asked, confused.

"Wasn't he too busy talking to you to tell Katara anything? I could be wrong, but that's how it lines up chronologically, right?"

"Yeah, that sounds–" he stopped, his eyebrows furrowing in the middle of his head, his look turning from confusion to complete outrage.

"Wha–"

"AANG! AVATAR OR NOT, I'M GOING TO _KILL _YOU!"

From the distance, they heard the yell of, "Hey, I call it payback!"

"Payback for what?" Suki asked, her grip on his shoulder tightening to keep him sitting next to her and to not kill the world's only hope for salvation. "What did you do to him?"

"What do you mean? I didn't do anything to him! He's cruel!" Sokka pouted, crossing his arms over his chest and huffing like a child. Whining wouldn't get him anywhere, but he couldn't believe that Aang would stoop so low as to block him from... His cheeks were tinged a light pink with the thought of what he was going to attempt.

"You _must_ have done something to him to promote that kind of behavior. You know, possibly while he was trying to either tell _someone _something or..." she reasoned, watching him. "I know it has to do with Katara, but can't you see that–"

"Well," Sokka interrupted, frowning. "I know he's in love with her. Head over heels, in fact, and it's threatening, I guess. I know how that feels, and when you're like that with someone else, certain thoughts run through your head, certain impure thoughts that I would really love to not think about in regards to my sister and the Avatar."

"And when did you figure this out?" she asked, scooting closer to him and leaning against his arm. He moved his arm to wrap it around her shoulders and pull her even closer.

"Uh, well," he trailed off, trying to do the math but failing. "For a while, but you get the picture. Anyways, every time he would try and talk to her, flirt, or even confess to her, I would..."

"Block him? Shut him down? Interrupt? Distract her?"

"Yeah, pretty much." He sighed, "Now I feel bad."

"And what do you think he just did to you?" she continued her tirade of questioning, smirking at him. She knew she was in the right. "Don't you think that's fair?"

"Well, we're going for completely different things here," he reasoned, trying to dig himself out of the trap he put himself in.

"Oh? And how do you know that for a fact?"

The edge in her voice made him uneasy.

She tilted her head to get a better view of his face. Her eyes surveyed the nervous way he swallowed before finishing his train of thought.

"I wanted to show you how much I love you, and... he just wanted to tell her. See? Mine is more important. And I'm older. And you're not my sister, that's an entirely different scenario, here."

"I'd hope not." She paused, then said, "And by show you meant..."

"_Show._"

The look on his face was rather amusing, to say the least, but the implications of his words made her shiver. He felt it, and responded by smiling shyly at her.

Lifting her hand, she cupped his cheek before kissing him sweetly on the lips. "There's a time and place for everything. We'll have our time soon enough."

"You're saying that it'll happen?"

"Why wouldn't I be?"

"Have I mentioned I love you?"

"Multiple times, yes."


	3. Smooth

**Disclaimer**: I don't own Avatar: The Last Airbender; Michael Dante DiMartino and Bryan Konietzko have me beat in that area.

**Author's Note**: Due to the plethora of spoilers being posted for A:TLA from NYCC, as well as the actual episodes of "The Boiling Rock", I've been bit by the inspiration bug for Suki and Sokka and felt like participating in a LiveJournal challenge dedicated to them. This challenge is from the 10(underscore)themes community, and there (as the community name suggests) are ten prompts. So, basically, these will all be ten one-shots dedicated to Suki and Sokka!

Please, review when you're done and tell me what you think! Enjoy!

There aren't any serious spoilers other than the obvious of the two of them being together.

* * *

**03 **: Smooth

**Rating **: PG-13

**Theme **: 07. Smooth

_April 26, 2008_

* * *

"You've grown."

It was a statement as simple as that, a statement that made him stop walking and turn to face Suki as she was trailing behind, sizing him up.

"I what now?" he asked, raising an eyebrow in confusion.

"You've gotten taller. Surely you've noticed," she supplied, giving him an 'you ought to know this' look.

"Well, I am taller than both Katara and Aang, and Zuko's always been taller in comparison to me, so... I guess I really haven't noticed. I don't feel especially tall." He glanced down at his legs, stuck one out in case he could actually measure how much he grew, but as he realized that was impossible, he touched his leg back down to the ground and sighed. Itching his scalp and then tugging on his wolf's tail lightly, he shrugged. "I don't see anything different."

"Well obviously no one has been in my same point of view before," she replied, walking up to him and wrapping her arms around his neck, in the position of how they generally would kiss. "Does this seem different to you?"

"Not especially, no."

"When you kissed me for the first time, we were about the same height. I didn't have to," she tilted her head upwards, closer to his lips, "do this, tilt my head, to kiss you."

"You didn't? Are you sure?"

"No, I remember. Girls tend to remember these things, as trivial as they may seem to you. And even though I don't have to go on tip-toe like Aa–hh... uh, like, say, if Toph had to kiss anybody, but–"

"What were you about to say?" Sokka asked, gripping her waist so she couldn't flee. His tone was low and seemingly dangerous, and she knew he was waiting for her to confirm his suspicions.

"What? I said what I was going to say," she lied pitifully, shrinking back in his grasp with a look of innocence on his face that Sokka knew better of. He knew how to play this game, he figured, as he pulled her body flush against his. Her Fire Nation outfit was much thinner in regards to fabric–it was much lighter than her Kyoshi Warrior uniform that he had been used to–and that was something he enjoyed.

"Suki," he warned, frowning at her. His hand was rubbing her lower back in small circles to soothe an answer out of her. He loved the feel of his hand on her bare skin. "You were going to say–"

Her eyelids fluttered shut. "I promised I wouldn't."

"But you didn't tell me, I pretty much guessed what you were going to say," he said, hoping to get her to admit to it in the slightest.

"Sokka."

"Suki."

"Please drop this?"

"I can drop something," he assured her smoothly, allowing his eyes to dip into the cleavage her top permitted from that angle, "but I'm not all that sure if it's what you had in mind."

"Are you leering at me?" she asked in an incredulous tone, leaning back slightly to gauge his reaction to what she accused.

"Leer? Of course not. Admire? Always," he smirked, dipping his head down slightly to kiss her cheek and trail the following kisses down her jaw to her neck.

"We could be seen," she murmured, her eyelids at half-mast, her eyes slowly looking around where they were.

"We could be," he agreed against the soft skin of her neck before pressing a kiss to it, then suckling tenderly at her pulse point.

She breathed his name softly as his hands began to wander. She fisted the front of his tunic, but instead of trying to pull him closer, as he assumed, she pushed him away.

"Secluded. We need to find somewhere secluded before we get caught. _Again_," she breathed, her face flushed. She bit her bottom lip as she surveyed the intensity of Sokka's deep blue eyes, knowing what she was very well getting herself into. Sure, they had each experimented slightly, testing out the planes of each other's bodies since they've been back together, but now... she didn't know what was getting into her, but she figured that thought would be more literal within the next hour or so.

"Secluded?" he asked, pulling back and standing to his full height. His eyes darted around the clearing they were in, trying to figure out where they could possibly go. "Isn't there a forest nearby?"

"Yeah, I believe so. Could we get a tent or something so I won't have to deal with twigs and dirt on every inch of my skin?" she asked hopefully, smiling shyly.

"Every... inch..." the words slowly fell from his lips as he realized the weight of her words. He snapped himself out of the magnificent reverie he fell into, full of Suki below him, blushing brightly as he whispered words of love into her ear before taking her as his and only his underneath the stars and the moon. The moon, which would mean more than just a source of light for him, caressing her face, her lips, her stomach, her breasts... so magnificently with an ethereal glow. "Yes, a tent I can manage. Do you want to wait for me here and we can find somewhere in the forest to, uh, set up camp?"

"I'll be waiting," she smiled, kissing him lightly before he took off in the other direction in a sprint. She laughed at his eagerness, smiling kindly at his retreating form; her heart jumped into her throat in anticipation as she realized the implications of what he was going to fetch.

She was hardly waiting that long before he came running back to where he left her. Out of breath with a dopey grin on his face, he held the proper tools to set up the tent. Without a word, they walked to a more secluded area on the edge of the woods, the edge which would ultimately be more beneficial than the tent just by location alone.

Trying to make small talk was pretty unsuccessful as Sokka set up the tent in record time, but the silence was good enough for them–nature filled up the possible eerie quiet with calming chirps and sounds.

He stood at the opening of the tent, holding open the flap for her. "My lady," he said smoothly with a swooping gesture pointing into the tent. She blushed and nodded before stepping inside, noticing in pleasant surprise that he had pulled a couple pillows along in with him that she hadn't seen before, as well as a blanket. He knew how to treat her right.

Lying on her back with a hand propping up her head along with the pillow, she watched him enter and shut the tent behind him.

"You know, if anyone mentioned the first day that we met that we would be here, right now, and I would be so..." he trailed off, looking down at her with a warm smile. "Words can't even describe how happy I am that you're all right. I was so worried when you were captured by Azula–and when she told me that she personally had you, I..."

"Shh," she sat up and pulled him into her arms. "I'm here, now, Sokka, and I'm all yours. There's nothing that can change this moment into being anything less perfect that I'm out of that prison and in your arms. The world of 'what if's' and 'maybes' that I had trapped myself in has left me and everything's right again."

"I cried," he mumbled into her hair as he pulled her closer, as if to prove she was still there with him. "When she said those things to me about you, I couldn't help but feel an iron grip on my heart. Suki, that alone made me realize how important you are to me. Before I thought I really liked you, but with that happening, I knew I was in love with you."

"Oh, Sokka," she nuzzled into the crook of his neck, placing soft kisses on the skin in front of her lips. "Please, forget those unhappy things in the past and look to the future. Hell, even look to the next few hours, if you're desperate."

"What do you mean?" he asked, his eyebrows furrowed, as he pulled slightly out of the hug to see her face.

"What I _mean_ is that..." she trailed off, well aware of her cheeks blazing at the ending of her sentence that was on the tip of her tongue. "...I want you, _all_ of you, and I want you tonight."

"You what?" his eyes doubled in size as she moved completely out of the hug and sat back.

"Instead of telling me how much you appreciate me, which I love to hear, don't get me wrong, but as of right now..." her hands slid to the back of her top, slowly unbuttoning it, always making sure to keep eye contact with Sokka as she did so. "How about you show me how much I mean to you, and I'll prove to you that no other woman will ever take my place and for good reason? That my name will be the only thing you repeat over and over as I bring you to new heights?" She pulled off her top entirely, tossing it to the other side of the tent. Her bindings came next as she kicked off her sandals.

His mouth went dry as he saw her completely topless for the first time, as well as her strong words. Feeling the need to catch up, he tugged on his shirt, only to realize it was buttoned, and proceeded to get it stuck on his head.

"Smooth," she chuckled, helping him out of his shirt with minimal difficulty. She pushed him onto his back and straddled his waist, giving him the perfect view from below.

He blushed as she rose an eyebrow at him after feeling his obvious excitement press up against her, but said, "Don't look at me like that. I have died and gone to the promised land. This is no place to judge."

Her hands dipped before the waistline of his pants. With a wicked smirk, she said, "Oh, I'm not judging. Far from it."


	4. Rough

**Disclaimer**: I don't own Avatar: The Last Airbender; Michael Dante DiMartino and Bryan Konietzko have me beat in that area.

**Author's Note**: Due to the plethora of spoilers being posted for A:TLA from NYCC, as well as the actual episodes of "The Boiling Rock", I've been bit by the inspiration bug for Suki and Sokka and felt like participating in a LiveJournal challenge dedicated to them. This challenge is from the 10(underscore)themes community, and there (as the community name suggests) are ten prompts. So, basically, these will all be ten one-shots dedicated to Suki and Sokka!

Please, review when you're done and tell me what you think! Enjoy!

There aren't any serious spoilers other than the obvious of the two of them being together.

* * *

**04 **: Rough

**Rating **: PG-13

**Theme **: 01. Rough

_April 29, 2008_

* * *

Waking in his arms was her new favorite thing.

At first, they had spent long hours talking–catching up, making up for lost time–and eventually fell asleep leaned against each other, his arms wrapped around her. As time progressed, it elevated to they would sleep in the same room in different beds, but somehow either one of them would wind up in the other's bed before dawn. Eventually, they gave up formality when he proposed to her one summer night, and they started to share the same bed–among other things. Despite the fact that they were not legally bound to each other, if his father would let the Avatar stay in the same bed with his younger sister–innocently, they claimed (yeah _right_)–he couldn't deny Sokka the right for his future wife to stay with him in the house he built.

So, even though waking up in his arms was a seemingly old habit, waking up in the same bed with him after a long, peaceful night of sleep was new.

Being back in the South Pole was hard enough for her; living on Kyoshi Island wasn't nearly as cold as the South Pole, and she feared one of these days she would turn into an icicle if she spent too much time outside. She would have to talk to Sokka about that–but that was beside the point. He had built them their own home, much to her astonishment, and that's where they were staying. Her awe for him grew with each passing day, with each skill he proved to her, and how he held his own.

Despite the horrible climate (to her), she felt... _complete_... lying there in his arms as the sun began to rise. He had a relaxed, though still strong, grasp around her waist and his head lightly atop hers as she snuggled against his chest. He was always warm when she needed him to be.

Although she was awake, she chose to keep her eyes closed and revel in the feeling of contentment, serenity, and the feeling of simply being loved. Deciding to take a chance and move to see his face after lying with her thoughts for so long, she leaned her back slightly only to see two blue eyes looking right at her. Suki couldn't lie to herself and say that they didn't take her breath away every time; she figured that was Aang's hook, as well. _Damned Water Tribe siblings, they knew how to hook the defenseless souls in by just a glance._

"How long have you been awake?" she asked softly, moving back to her previous position against his chest. Her hand rose to absentmindedly play with the pendant of her betrothal necklace.

When he spoke, she smiled as she felt the deep vibrations of his voice underneath her cheek. "Not all that long. I didn't feel like moving, especially with such a good body pillow to keep me comfy."

"Neither did I," she agreed, now looking up at him again with the best puppy-dog eyes she could muster. "Can't we have a lazy day in bed for once?" she asked, hoping to persuade him into staying with her, here, all day, instead of going off to hunt or help expand the ever-growing village. She wanted to be selfish, to claim what was hers only for herself, but...

"As much as I would love that–and really, I'm not lying–I did promise that I would help out today," he said sadly, tilting her head back to place a soft kiss on her lips. As a reflex, she cuddled against him, rubbing her cheek against his with the beginnings of a smile, only to frown suddenly and pull away, rubbing her cheek.

Propping herself up on her elbow, she sat up a bit to look at his face more clearly. "Oh, Sokka, you need to shave." She cupped his cheek and ran her thumb over his chin. "This is so rough, it hurts my cheek."

"It'll be better when it gets longer–"

"Oh, no, it won't," she argued, sitting up fully now with a glare etched into her features. "Sokka, you're young. Why would you want to look older than you really are? You look so much more handsome without any facial hair."

"Why, thank you, but," he paused, shrugging, "I just wanted to see what it'd look like. Why, is that a crime?"

"It's... it's..." she sighed, "It's just that I'd rather you wait at least until we're older so it'll be more fitting. You've seen Haru, that moustache looks absolutely ridiculous; I don't know why all of you men feel the need to do that to yourselves. Plus, it'd be like I was kissing my father. That's a mental image I could do without, especially during sex, you know."

He scrunched up his face and frowned. "That's..."

"Disgusting? Of course. I love the my father, but... wow, we need to change the topic of this conversation to something else and fast." She lied down next to him again, snuggling against his chest for warmth. "I'm cold."

"I have an idea," he grinned, his intuitive, dirty mind going to work. "And a way to warm you up," he added, maneuvering them until he was on top of her. As he wiggled his eyebrows for extra emphasis, she rolled her eyes with a chuckle; he was known for his morning romps, something she really shouldn't have been surprised about. She enjoyed them more than she let on, but she'd never tell.

He kissed her tenderly on the lips before trailing down her face to her throat and beyond. She felt mild discomfort from his stubble as he attended to her breasts, but the moans tumbled from her lips regardless. He kissed down her abdomen, past her navel, and to the juncture between her thighs.

As soon as he pushed past her undergarments and moved closer for a taste, she recoiled, gasping softly in severe discomfort.

"Okay, you _need_ to shave before you do that again!"


	5. Soothing

**Disclaimer**: I don't own Avatar: The Last Airbender; Michael Dante DiMartino and Bryan Konietzko have me beat in that area.

**Author's Note**: Due to the plethora of spoilers being posted for A:TLA from NYCC, as well as the actual episodes of "The Boiling Rock", I've been bit by the inspiration bug for Suki and Sokka and felt like participating in a LiveJournal challenge dedicated to them. This challenge is from the 10(underscore)themes community, and there (as the community name suggests) are ten prompts. So, basically, these will all be ten one-shots dedicated to Suki and Sokka!

Please, review when you're done and tell me what you think! Enjoy!

There aren't any serious spoilers other than the obvious of the two of them being together.

Also, this one got away from me a bit, and it's making me second-guess the whole continuity of these one-shots. So, I'll have that decided by the next chapter, since I have the last chapter in mind for something entirely different than what this chapter possessed me to write. Enjoy!

* * *

**05 **: Soothing

**Rating **: PG-13

**Theme **: 05. Soothing

_May 17, 2008_

* * *

As the water enveloped them, soothing them, she sighed contentedly as she leaned against his chest. An arm came around her waist, securing him to her as he nuzzled her neck from behind. Her eyes slid shut slowly and a lazy smile grew on her face at the action.

"We should do this more often," he mumbled against her skin, feeling her shift as she nodded in agreement.

"It's not often we get a moment alone like this," she replied, dropping her head back on his shoulder, opening her eyes so she could see his face. Grinning suddenly, she slid down, underneath the water in the tub, brushing against him suggestively in the process, but coming back up with an innocent look on her face. After running a hand through her hair, she snuggled back into his embrace.

"That was mean," he pouted, smirking softly at her. "You know I'm trying really hard not to pounce on you right now."

"I know," she smiled, turning to kiss his cheek. "Let's just relax for a while and I promise you it'll be nice and slow and more passionate than you've ever imagined. Warrior's honor." She rose her eyebrows to match his expression, and they both chuckled at one another. "Well, more than I've imagined. I'm sure your mind has gone to deep, dark corners that I've never even dreamed of."

"You are right about that one," he replied, drawing little circles on her abdomen with his index finger. Her breath hitched, but didn't tell him to stop. "Our lives are hectic," he murmured suddenly, sighing before kissing the side of her head. He heard her low noise of agreement-turned-moan as he began to run his hands through her short, wet hair. He knew she loved it when he played with her hair, even if she didn't tell him verbally.

"I have a feeling they're just going to get more and more hectic as time goes on," she said softly, her eyes closed. "More..."

"Of?"

"Of? More? I don't know, Avatar-related business coming through and us being swept along for the ride, children, nieces and nephews, building our own house, training, maybe even–"

"Hold on a second, there," Sokka interrupted, stopping her continuing list. "What was that second thing you said?"

"Us being swept along for the ride?"

"No, the one after that."

"Nieces and nephews?"

"No. Directly between those two, maybe?"

"Uh..." Realization dawned on her and she chuckled nervously, "Oh! Children?"

"Yeah, children."

"What's wrong with that? You want children, don't you?" she asked, twisting in his embrace to see his face for a reaction.

A minute of silence passed as Suki waited impatiently for Sokka's reaction. Finally, he replied, "I do. I don't think I'd make a great father, though. I'm horrible with kids, time has shown."

"No, you're not," she replied, not missing a beat. "I've heard stories about how you were trying to train the little warriors of the village and you were a bit uptight, and I heard about when you had Fire Lady Mai's little brother in your possession, but... the way that you act around Katara is more so what you'd act like around our children, I believe."

"Katara?"

"Think about it this way. You're protective of her, watching out for her every step even when she's not just yours to look out for anymore. Even with a husband, the _Avatar_, you still care for her as if she were solely in your care, and even chastize her when she does something you don't believe is healthy for her. You love her unconditionally, and you would love and protect our children in exactly that way. You'd be silly and take them outside to play, teach them your skills and talents that you possess when the time is right, and love them endlessly with every ounce of your being. You want to know _why_, Sokka of the Water Tribe?"

He was still caught up in her speech. "Why?" he asked, his throat dry.

"_Because_. You have potential.

"Ever since you were younger, you've had the great potential to be all that you can, and you've taken firm hold of it at every turn. You've grown, matured, but somehow still held on to that charm you're so famous for, as well as every reason I fell in love with you for. You have the potential to be a caring husband, and you've taken it. I have the potential to be a nurturing mother, and I've taken it. It's not just how you feel about a situation, it's what you do when the time comes. You step up and prove how much of a man you really are.

"We work together, but as our separate selves... we each have the potential to do great things, no matter where we are destined to wind up in life, but as long as we're together, it doesn't matter. You're going to be a great father, and I'm going to be an okay mother. We each have our own doubts at our own abilities, but..."

She trailed off as his lips met her neck and an arm snaked around her waist. His palm was placed on her stomach, and her alarmed eyes met his accepting ones. "But..." she tried to pick up where she left off, but her mind was betraying her–she couldn't remember what she wanted to say.

"Suki," he breathed into her ear, pulling her close. "Despite popular belief, I do listen to every word that comes out of those pretty lips."

"Damn. I wanted to just relax today," she sighed, sinking further into his embrace. He moved his hand upward to caress her tender skin.

"Who said we weren't? The bath is ours, you're mine, and I'm yours. Where do we see any problems of relaxation?"

"Aren't you going to... don't you want to... talk about... it?" she asked, trying to keep her composure about the subject.

"No, not now. Right now, I'm going to cherish the fact that my wife is the most beautiful woman on this planet and she is carrying my child, which is somehow a turn-on," he replied matter-of-factly, pulling her closer to him, if that was even possible.

"Did I mention that I love you?"

"More than you know."


	6. Wet

**Disclaimer**: I don't own Avatar: The Last Airbender; Michael Dante DiMartino and Bryan Konietzko have me beat in that area.

**Author's Note**: Due to the plethora of spoilers being posted for A:TLA from NYCC, as well as the actual episodes of "The Boiling Rock", I've been bit by the inspiration bug for Suki and Sokka and felt like participating in a LiveJournal challenge dedicated to them. This challenge is from the 10(underscore)themes community, and there (as the community name suggests) are ten prompts. So, basically, these will all be ten one-shots dedicated to Suki and Sokka!

Please, review when you're done and tell me what you think! Enjoy!

There aren't any serious spoilers other than the obvious of the two of them being together. I had to tone this one down greatly from the original idea due to the rating, but... yeah, it still has the right gist.

* * *

**06 **: Wet

**Rating **: PG-13

**Theme **: 10. Wet

_May 18, 2008_

* * *

Every so often, she would glance out the window to see where he was.

A storm was approaching quickly, and she hadn't seen him for hours. Claiming that he was going off to work out outside, she smiled, waving with a sarcastic, "Oh yeah, you definitely need it!"

Now, the storm was coming, and by the looks of it, it was going to be a strong one. Nerves crept up on her and she began to worry. She knew her betrothed was smart, but she also knew that he loved to lose track of time, too. Plus, he was pretty stubborn when the opportunity arose, so she always feared the worst.

As the first of many raindrops began to fall, she decided to go out and look for him to call him into the house.

Visiting Kyoshi Island allowed them to spend a lot more secluded alone time together as well as to catch up with her old friends. Besides, feeling the normalcy of home was something she had lacked for a long period of time–she felt a little selfish to want it again, but she needed this time to truly adjust to the life she accepted she would have in the future.

So, Suki and Sokka shared a house of the edge of the village that would be just for them, always, whenever they decided to come and go as they pleased. She liked having two homes, two places where they could always depend on. Just for themselves.

Deciding that enough was enough and that he needed to come inside for the night, Suki took her first steps out of the house, readying her umbrella beforehand, and shut the door behind her. As she looked up to the restless sky, she smiled; for an unknown reason, she always seemed to favor thunderstorms for the excitement she felt whenever lightning flashed and thunder boomed all around her.

Wandering aimlessly in the rain wasn't her ideal way of spending her night, but if it kept him from getting a cold, she figured it wouldn't be too bad.

After searching for a good ten minutes, she finally found him hanging off of a tree branch doing chin-ups. Smirking at the sudden wave of nostalgia, she walked over to where he was exercising.

Hearing movement despite the storm above, he looked down, relaxing his arms. "Why, hello there."

"Hello, yourself. You're going to catch cold if you don't come back inside, you know. I don't want to have to take care of a sniveling oaf for a week since he wanted to get a 'good workout'." She put a hand on her hip as she gave him a sarcastic expression. He rolled his eyes, but the smile on his face stayed.

"Ah, you know I won't get sick."

"Ah," she mimicked, "you know I'm always right, so quit arguing and come on. You're built enough as it is, you don't need to work out that much longer. Do sit-ups in the house, or, even, our favorite method of exercise."

"I don't feel like sparring, though," he whined, then realized what she really meant with a silent _oh_. "I'm going to finish this set and then we can move onto _that_ exercise."

She eyed him, trailing her eyes up and down his body as a delicious thought formed in her head. She figured he would get a kick out of this when they reminisced; however, for now, she decided to act on impulse. As he lowered himself in preparation to pull himself up again, she gripped his hips.

Looking down, he raised an eyebrow at her. "Yes?"

"I thought I told you to come in with me," she replied, the level of her voice even startling her.

He picked up the tone right away.

"Uh, I will in a second, I just wanted to finish this set," he replied, looking at her with renewed fascination. "Okay?"

"You know I'm a generally patient person, Sokka," she spoke, eyeing him like she hadn't eaten in days. "Right now, I don't feel like being so patient." Her hands moved to the sash that tied around his hips that kept his pants secure.

His eyes bulged. "Suki, I can just get down if you–"

"No," she said simply, continuing on with his disrobing. She pulled his pants down so they were around his ankles, his arousal evident and giving him away. "Count this as perseverance training. Then, afterwards, I can give you the full-body workout." She smirked evilly at him, enjoying the way his eyes widened in surprise.


	7. Jagged

**Disclaimer**: I don't own Avatar: The Last Airbender; Michael Dante DiMartino and Bryan Konietzko have me beat in that area.

**Author's Note:** Due to the plethora of spoilers being posted for A:TLA from NYCC, as well as the actual episodes of "The Boiling Rock", I've been bit by the inspiration bug for Suki and Sokka and felt like participating in a LiveJournal challenge dedicated to them. This challenge is from the 10(underscore)themes community, and there (as the community name suggests) are ten prompts. So, basically, these will all be ten one-shots dedicated to Suki and Sokka!

Please, review when you're done and tell me what you think! Enjoy!

There aren't any serious spoilers other than the obvious of the two of them being together. I had to tone this one down greatly from the original idea due to the rating, but... yeah, it still has the right gist.

* * *

**07 **: Jagged

**Rating **: PG

**Theme **: 08. Jagged

_June 1, 2008_

* * *

As she mentally cursed at herself for being so dumb as to go outside without shoes on, Sokka came into view. Standing upright instead of nursing her foot, she attempted to put on a normal expression–she didn't want him to make fun of her, albeit he had ample opportunities to. She knew she acted stupidly when she went outside without even so much as sandals on, but... she didn't really have an argument to try and justify herself.

Despite how she wanted that scenario to go, after three steps she couldn't help but limp slightly. He picked up on it right away.

"Are you okay?" he asked, an eyebrow raised by concern in his expression. "Did you hurt yourself?"

"No," she grumbled softly. "I'm fine, don't worry about it."

"If you're limping, it's something a little more than something I shouldn't worry about. Let me see," he said, holding his arms out to her to pull her down with him as he sat on the front steps of their home.

Despite the fact that she enjoyed being pulled down into his lap, she sighed. He always made a fuss over her.

As he lifted her foot, he sucked in a sharp hiss of breath. "Suki, you're bleeding! What'd you do?"

"I stepped on a jagged rock when I wasn't watching where I was going. I wanted to come outside for a couple minutes, and I wound up hurting myself. It felt like glass, but it was just a sharp rock."

"Why didn't you wear shoes?"

Shew knew that one was coming.

"I forgot," she replied, heaving a sigh. Glancing up at him, she shrugged, "It doesn't hurt that much, really."

"You were limping."

"Yes, I was," she agreed.

"It has to hurt, then," he frowned. "You don't have to put up a tough front up with me, you know. Playing the mighty, strong Kyoshi Warrior works in front of opponents, sure, but it doesn't work that well against me. Just so we're clear."

Still looking at him, she frowned, as well. "I don't like being that person that whines and complains about every little thing since I'm uncomfortable with what happens. I just try and suck it up and move on, hoping I don't get ridiculed by my betrothed for going outside without shoes on since he gets a kick out of it when I step out of line."

"Hey, now," he said, furrowing his eyebrows. "I wouldn't have made fun of you if you were hurt, that's just mean."

"You made fun of me when I tripped!"

"That's because you weren't bleeding," Sokka said, sighing. "I don't mean to come off that way, Suki. I shouldn't tease you about everything. I'm sorry. I just want you to be able to let your guard down with me and trust me–"

"This isn't about trust, Sokka. I trust you with every ounce of my being and know you'd be there for me in a heartbeat if I were hurt or in trouble. I just... I don't know, I've never felt this way about anyone, and it's hard to let my guard down with another person after having it up and strong for so long, you know?" she averted her eyes, biting her bottom lip nervously.

"It's okay to cry and complain," he stated soothingly. "It's okay to yell and curse when you cut your foot outside when, even though you should've worn shoes, you hurt yourself. It's okay to be a woman, to freak out once a month–since I know you try and restrain yourself around me–and just... be free. The war is over, the world is at peace, so you should be at peace with yourself–and me. I know you know how to get mad at me, but we haven't sparred in a while, and I miss that. You're feisty, you fight for what you believe in, and somehow you love me. I love you, and I just want you to be completely comfortable around me."

"I didn't realize you felt that way," she mumbled, leaning her head against his shoulder, facing his neck.

"I didn't say that to make you feel bad, either," he mumbled, nuzzling her and tightening his grip on her.

She smiled softly at his actions and made a noise of understanding. She kissed his neck, then nuzzled against him, as well. "I'll make a more conscious effort not to school myself into holding back what I'm feeling."

"That's all I ask is that you try. Imagine: I'm already in love with you, now, imagine how much more in love with you I'm going to be..."

"I'm probably going to scare you away," she chuckled.

"I'm hard to scare away, I'll tell you that."

"Sokka, you fainted when Ying gave birth to Hope after a glimpse at what–"

"You're like a woman giving birth? I'm going to have to take back what I said, then," he smirked, leaning back to see her face. "I know I sometimes get squeamish when it comes to girly things, Katara can vouch for that, but I've gotten better."

"I just mean, when the time comes, and we have children... I don't want you fainting on me."

"I may faint right about now if you're trying to tell me something."

"No, no," she chuckled. "One medical issue at a time. Right now, I think I should clean out this wound on my foot and bandage it up. Care to watch? Or does blood make you squeamish?"

He rolled his eyes, "I think I can manage the blood bath." Standing up, he still held her in his arms bridal-style. "Let's go, your Highness."

"Sokka!" she gasped and held onto him tightly. "Warn me before you do that!" she punched his chest with a frown. "I could've fallen!"

"Wouldn't want you to scratch that beautiful behi–"

"_Sokka_."

"Yeah, yeah," he grumbled with a smile before twirling her around and entering their home. "I'm a pain in that behind, but you love it."

"Oh, hush, funny man, or I'll kick yours."

"Feisty, I tell you."


	8. Cool

**Disclaimer**: I don't own Avatar: The Last Airbender; Michael Dante DiMartino and Bryan Konietzko have me beat in that area.

**Author's Note:** Due to the plethora of spoilers being posted for A:TLA from NYCC, as well as the actual episodes of "The Boiling Rock", I've been bit by the inspiration bug for Suki and Sokka and felt like participating in a LiveJournal challenge dedicated to them. This challenge is from the 10(underscore)themes community, and there (as the community name suggests) are ten prompts. So, basically, these will all be ten one-shots dedicated to Suki and Sokka!

Please, **review **when you're done and tell me what you think! Enjoy!

There aren't any serious spoilers other than the obvious of the two of them being together. I had to tone this one down greatly from the original idea due to the rating, but... yeah, it still has the right gist.

* * *

**08 **: Cool

**Rating **: PG-13

**Theme **: 02. Cool

_June 8, 2008_

* * *

No matter how many times she tossed and turned, or even tried to bunch the blankets closer to her, she couldn't get warm. The cool air was too much for her, and even though it was warmer where she was staying, it was still far colder than what she was used to on Kyoshi Island, or even in the warmer climate of the Fire Nation. Ever since they came back to the South Pole with the intent of getting married sooner rather than later, it was harsh trying to keep up with the women of the village and try to fit in, but it was very known she was an outsider. Despite this, the women tried to help her out, knowing she was the future wife of Sokka, and if Sokka chose to be with her for the rest of his life, she was worth something far more than what seemed to be so.

After sighing for the millionth time it seemed, she decided she would go against what was accepted and find her fiancé to keep her warm, since that was definitely something he was good at.

Slipping on her shoes and her coat, which she figured would be too uncomfortable to sleep with on, she left her small hut and took off in the direction of Sokka's hut, where he told her to come if she felt she needed him. Hakoda had frowned on the idea of them sleeping in the same hut together before they were married, but Kana smirked at them and winked, so Sokka didn't believe Hakoda's threat was that valid after all.

After walking to Sokka's hut, she didn't bother knocking before entering. After latching the door shut, she made her way over to his bed, where he was sleeping. As usual, he was spread out, leg draped over the side and warm above his head, his mouth wide open. Suki smiled softly at him, finding it endearing how unguarded he was while sleeping.

Nudging him over a bit, she sat down on the edge of his bed. She caressed his hair, which was down, out of his face, just when his eyes fluttered open.

"What's wrong?" he asked, his voice thick with sleep. She couldn't help but allow a shiver pass through her at the sound of his voice. "Cold?"

She nodded, knowing she wasn't entirely telling the full truth, but slipped off her shoes and coat, putting them both on the floor before slipping under the covers with him and into his arms.

"Mmm," she purred softly, "you're so warm." She snuggled close to him, hoping for more warmth. "How do all of you stay so warm in the South Pole?" she murmured, burrowing her face into the crook of his neck.

His arm that was casually wrapped around her tightened as he pulled her flush against him. "I can show you how we keep warm," his tone of voice made her shiver again. He added, "You seem freezing, you keep shivering."

"I'm not just cold, let me tell you."

"I'm not all that tired, suddenly," he said suddenly, pulling her on top of him, forcing her to straddle his waist to be comfortable.

"Ah, this is how you keep warm," she snuggled into him again, but he lifted her head slightly so he could get a good look at her face. "What?"

"Fewer clothes are involved," he stated simply, as if it was the piece of information most known in the entire world. "Body heat from skin contact is better."

"And who have you done that with here?"

"No one," he replied honestly, "though I've always wanted to try it out with someone, and you're the perfect candidate for my experiment."

"Experiment?" she asked, raising an eyebrow in question.

"I need to figure out the controls and switch up the variables to put together the perfect formula of keeping you warm, straight down to your toes," he grinned, wiggling his eyebrows.

"Dear Kyoshi, how did that turn me on more?" she muttered to herself, watching him with amazement. He seemed very proud of himself by doing so as he ran his hands up and down her sides.

"What can I say? It's a gift," he responded without missing a beat, and she just responded by rolling her eyes. Slipping his hands under her top, he felt her bare skin underneath his fingertips, he commented, "I don't think you wearing clothes is a wise idea, especially with you being this cold."

"Sokka, you know we're going to be in deep trouble if anyone comes in here," Suki tried to rationalize, but that part of her brain wanted to shut down so badly, especially with the way his hands felt roaming her skin.

"I can explain that you almost caught hypothermia or something. Or, we can do something to do the door to make it stick shut."

"Fix the door and I'll get naked. That sounds like an even trade off, yes?"

"Very 'yes' to me," he replied, shifting them so he could get up and attend to the door.

Being true to her promise, she tugged off her sleep clothes and undergarments before he came back. She made herself comfortable underneath his blanket, waiting for him to turn around and hurry up and come back to bed.

"Okay, no one should be able to come in unless they break down the–" his eyes widened, unsure if he actually believed in the first place that she would take off her clothes and wait for him, but entirely too excited that she actually had done it. "Wow. I need to paint a picture of this. I want to remember this for the rest of my life."

"Oh, shut up and get back into this bed," she responded, giving him a lopsided smirk as she beckoned him with a finger.

Without a word, and in record time, he pulled off his clothes and jumped into bed with her, pulling the covers over them and bringing her close to him.

"We should do this more often," she said before she straddled his waist, pressing herself completely against him.

His attention was torn between the feeling of her so close to him, the warmth that created, and her breasts pressed up against his chest. He decided that this was one step closer to heaven.

The dopey grin on his face spoke for everything.


	9. Gritty

**Disclaimer**: I don't own Avatar: The Last Airbender; Michael Dante DiMartino and Bryan Konietzko have me beat in that area.

**Author's Note:** Due to the plethora of spoilers being posted for A:TLA from NYCC, as well as the actual episodes of "The Boiling Rock", I've been bit by the inspiration bug for Suki and Sokka and felt like participating in a LiveJournal challenge dedicated to them. This challenge is from the 10(underscore)themes community, and there (as the community name suggests) are ten prompts. So, basically, these will all be ten one-shots dedicated to Suki and Sokka!

Please, **review **when you're done and tell me what you think! Enjoy!

Okay, so this one was definitely the hardest to think of an idea for, but after I heard the song (shown below), the idea struck me, and I took the generic idea and put a little twist to it, especially relating to how the song goes.

I've already written the final one-shot, so look out for that really soon!

* * *

**09 **: Gritty

**Rating **: PG-13

**Theme **: 09. Gritty

_June 11, 2008_

* * *

"Dressed me up in women's clothes/Messed around with gender roles/Dye my eyes and call me pretty..."_  
Laid_ by Matt Nathanson

* * *

As she applied her traditional warpaint, she couldn't help but notice the way he looked at her in her peripheral vision in the mirror. He was eyeing her, the way he always did when he wanted something from her; she knew that look very well.

"Yes?" she asked, looking at him expectantly in the reflection of the mirror. "Do you need something?"

"You could say so," he replied, walking up to her side, still keeping eye contact with her in the mirror.

"Which would be...?"

"I haven't seen you wear this in a long time," he murmured, smiling softly at her, his eyes roaming over the smooth curves of her face.

She smiled back, hoping the white paint would mask her blush slightly; recently, with her, it seemed that his low tone of voice would make her flustered–she was sure he knew that, but still tortured her anyway.

"You know, when you put that stuff on my face before, I thought it would be kind of gritty and thick, but it's actually... nice. Thin," he said, watching her as she continued to put the paint on her face. With a paintbrush, she painted the red around her eyes, closing her eye momentarily to get the paint just right. After, she dipped another paintbrush into black paint for the final touch around her eyes, the arch that went through her eyebrow, lining it, to the crown of her head.

"That was awkward, when you dressed me up, but I secretly liked it," he grinned.

"I don't think that was too much of a secret. You didn't mind it until you got made fun of for it by Aang," she smirked, taking the brush she was using and drew an 'S' on his cheek.

"Hey!" he looked at his reflection in the mirror and laughed before grabbing the cloth she had rested on the table in front of her and wiped it off. "Did it take long to find the paints?"

"No, not that long. You know, even though it's not really so thin to be like a second skin, it feels... right to have my warpaint back on after so long of having it off." She looked at her reflection and smiled at it.

"_You know_, I feel the opposite way about clothes!" he grinned, wiggling his eyebrows at her. He chuckled when Suki rolled her eyes with a smile at him.

"Yes, I know that quite well."

As she was about to pick up the other red jar, he stopped her. Looking at him with obvious curiosity, she watched as he disregarded the smaller paintbrush and dipped his index finger into the jar that he had opened for her and waited expectantly. It took a fleeting second to realize what he wanted, and she relaxed her lips. Holding her head steady with one hand, he moved slowly with the other, dragging his finger along her bottom lip. He worked so diligently, making sure he wasn't being sloppy or missing her lip altogether. He repeated the slow movement on her top lip.

After he finished, he leaned back, admiring his work.

After admiring his work, he ruined his work by kissing her.

Not that she minded, of course.

"Oops, now I'm going to have to do that _again_, aren't I?" Sokka asked, pretending as if he didn't mean to do that in the first place.

"No, no!" She kept the same tone he began, "You already started putting on _your_ warpaint, I should finish you off."

"I could probably argue it, but I have nothing better to do. Paint me up, babe!"

"What did I tell you–"

"No 'babe'," he replied in monotone, rolling his eyes. "Oh, stop it, you know you like it."

"Shhh."

After giving him a pointed look, she painted the white on his skin, followed by the red (and orders to close his eyes while she perfected her artwork on his skin), followed by the black arches. Lastly, she dipped her finger into the red paint he had used to paint her own lips, mirroring exactly what he had done to her, slowly dragging her index finger across his lips.

The second she was finished, his lips crashed against hers, his hands lost in her hair. She didn't seem to care as her arms immediately reached up around his neck to bring him closer, deepening the kiss.

After a few minutes, she pulled away, biting her bottom lip as she surveyed his face. Her eyes lit up as she spoke, "You're pretty."

"Thanks?" he asked, his eyebrows raised as he tried to see if she was making fun of him. Not being able to see any of the telltale signs of mockery, he smiled. "You're beautiful. Ah!" he cut her off as she was about to argue that, "Don't deny it, you know it's true. There's a reason why you're here with me now other than another of the Kyoshi Warriors."

"I believe it was because I kicked your ass in front of them, and only I had the heart to give you a second chance. The rest of them would've torn you apart," she replied mischievously, taking a small step back and sizing him up.

"Don't even kid, you know you're the worst out of them. You had me in check the first five seconds after I entered the dojo."

"All right, so maybe you're right..."

"Maybe? You know, if they hadn't all been watching and if you weren't a woman I would've shown you exactly what–"

"Don't," she interrupted. "You know exactly where this leads, Sokka," she responded.

"Don't? I thought you liked angry sex," he replied, smirking at her in only a way he would define as seductive.

"Oh yeah? I _still_ think that if you challenged me right here and now, without anyone to watch or anyone to judge, I could still beat you. You'd be on the floor with me on top of you in less than a minute–"

"You want to be on top this time?"

"Sokka, come on!"

"Right. Well, sure, you'll probably play dirty! Good thing you don't have your full uniform on. Maybe you can move a little faster now and not fight like a Cow Hippo–"

"Are you calling me fat?" she threatened, taking a menacing step towards him, glaring now. "How dare you call me fat, you know I'm–"

Stopping her ranting the only way he knew how, he kissed her, cutting off her speech and her train of thought entirely.

An hour later, as they lied on the floor, both sweaty, naked, and panting, haphazardly wrapped in bed linens, they reflected on what got them in that position. Only when they looked at each other, and down at themselves, did they realize how messy the Kyoshi Warrior paint was, especially mixed with sweat.


	10. Itchy

**Disclaimer**: I don't own Avatar: The Last Airbender; Michael Dante DiMartino and Bryan Konietzko have me beat in that area.

**Author's Note:** Due to the plethora of spoilers being posted for A:TLA from NYCC, as well as the actual episodes of "The Boiling Rock", I've been bit by the inspiration bug for Suki and Sokka and felt like participating in a LiveJournal challenge dedicated to them. This challenge is from the 10(underscore)themes community, and there (as the community name suggests) are ten prompts. So, basically, these will all be ten one-shots dedicated to Suki and Sokka!

Please, **review **when you're done and tell me what you think! Enjoy!

Well, I've finally come to the end of this road--with the ten one-shots of this challenge--but I am planning on more with them, so keep an eye out for it. Sukka needs a bit more recognition, don't you think?

* * *

**10 **: Itchy

**Rating **: PG-13

**Theme **: 03. Itchy

_June 15, 2008_

* * *

"You can be straight with me," his little sister started. "That wasn't entirely a disaster, was it?" She looked gorgeous in her light blue dress, her chocolate brown hair up with little pieces coming down to accent her features. She was beautiful, and she was glowing; having just married the Avatar that ended the hundred-year-long-war would do that to a woman.

"No," Sokka replied, smiling. "Bodyguard Toph had that down, and Momo almost eating the flowers was probably the most of your problems. You're just imagining things."

"Sokka," she said slowly, shooting him a glare.

"I promise you," he said sincerely. "That went surprisingly well for a wedding that huge. I'm going to be surprised if you finish going through the gifts before next week." He pouted, "When I get married, I'm not going to get as many presents."

"Oh, stop being jealous. We'll probably give you some of our stuff anyway, knowing us. Especially knowing Aang, who asked for 'no presents' in the first place. I'm keeping the pretty things," she smiled. She stood back and gave him a watery smile before lunging at him, hugging him tightly. "I love you, big brother. Thank you for everything you've done, especially in watching out for me."

The lump in his throat he had been trying to push down for the entire day rose again, and he held her just as tightly. "Don't make me get all emotional," he said softly. "I love you, too, and I couldn't be happier for you and Aang. I'm glad it's him."

"Me too," she smiled, then kissed him on the cheek. "I'm going to go talk to as many of the guests as I can before jumping off a cliff. Save some of that alcohol I know you've been hoarding over at the table for me, all right? I feel like I'm going to need it, for once."

"I may or may not, but you can always try your luck with Toph. She produces it, I swear," he chuckled, kissing her on the cheek. "Go get 'em."

"Oh, speaking of that, we found you a little treat that should bring back memories–or not. Have fun!"

After watching his sister walk away to her new husband, her pride and joy, he decided to look around for his, which he hadn't seen in a while–at least, since the ceremony. Spotting her sitting with Toph, nursing a drink of her own, he headed over in that direction. They were over at the main table, due to being so important and all, and were at the head of everyone.

"Sokka!" Suki leaped out of her chair at seeing him, grinning. "Hey _you_," she pulled him into a tight hug, pressing herself up against him.

"Uh, hi," he glanced at Toph, then over at what she was drinking. "How much has she had?"

"_Actually_, that's not what everyone else is drinking," Toph chuckled nervously. "That was supposed to be yours."

"Mine? Oh, so you guys were going to drug me and let me be the life of the party, I see?"

"No, it's cactus juice. We thought it would be funny, seeing as what happened the first time, but I didn't notice Suki had downed the entire glass in one sip, so... honest, we didn't think it would do much damage to you since your tolerance has gone up! But she's... well, she's small and I doubt she drinks that often."

"Great."

"Sokka," Suki singsonged, swaying back and forth, moving to the tune of the music playing. "That stuff really quenches your thirst!" she giggled, kissing the underside of his jaw. "Don't you think?"

He glanced down at her with a coy smile, "Yeah. Yeah, I think so."

"I feel like I'm floating," she laughed again, then ran a hand through her short hair. "You should float with me!" Looking around, she noticed Toph, "Oh! Toph, you should float, too! You look bored!"

"I _am_ bored, but," she laughed, "I'll catch up to you in a while when I'm good and ready."

"Oh! Toph," she pulled away from Sokka and sat back down next to her. "Remember that time... you know, when we first met each other? You didn't like me, did you? But you kissed me!"

"She did what now?" Sokka asked, his eyebrows raised high. "You guys kissed? No, you didn't. I would've been there."

Suki waved away Sokka's babble and looked at Toph as if she could look right back into her eyes. "Remember? When I saved you? You thought I was–"

"Okay!" Toph cut her off, putting a hand over her mouth. "You stop there."

"No!" she pulled her hand away. "I wanted to pay you back! Hold on," she got up, kissed Sokka, and then went to Toph to kiss her on the cheek. "There you go!"

"What in the hell was that?" Sokka asked, his eyebrow raised as he glanced back and forth between the two women.

Toph tried to keep her embarrassment under wraps. "I have no idea. She must be delusional."

"Hmm," Sokka responded, looking at where Suki would've been but somehow disappeared. "Hey, where'd she go?"

"Like I can see where she went?"

"Sorry. Be right back," he said before taking off in a random direction to try and find his drunk fiancée. He had seen her tipsy before, off of wine, but nothing this serious. He could barely remember himself after he drank that cactus juice, but he figured she wasn't feeling as oddly as he was after that disgusting honey. Stupid curiosity.

When he spotted her, he couldn't help but laugh. Katara was looking on skeptically as Suki rubbed Aang's head.

"For good luck!" Suki beamed, giggling. "You're so cute, you guys!" Leaning in, she whispered something that Sokka could only guess, and by the priceless look on the young Avatar's face, it was something good.

"She had the cactus juice, didn't she?" he asked, blushing, as he spotted Sokka.

"Oh yeah. Grande Master Toph did nothing to stop it, but I got some amusement out of it on her part. I guess she and Suki kissed a while ago?"

"On the cheek!" Suki countered, rolling her eyes. Before leaving Aang's side, she pressed a kiss to his own cheek, and headed over to Sokka. "She thought I was you, when she was drowning at the Serpent's Pass way back when and I saved her."

"_Oh._ I follow that, now."

"I'm thirsty. Any more juice?"

Three "no's" rung out, and she frowned in response. "Or water? I don't care."

"Yeah, come with me and I'll get you water, hopefully this buzz will wear off soon," he smirked, pulling her away with a casual wave to the newlyweds.

After she received her water, and fielded a couple people she knew in the process with large hugs and kisses–equally weirding out Zuko and Mai–she began to tug at her clothes.

"Sokka, I'm hot," she complained. "These clothes are so itchy. I hate wearing them."

"They're... they're _silk_, Suki, they're the least itchiest material there is, right?" he asked, confused.

"Well, maybe, but I'd rather be naked," she started tugging at the tie of her top, prompting Sokka to jump in front of her and block her from doing such a thing.

"Suki, are you crazy? We're at the Avatar and my sister's wedding reception, and I can't believe I'm saying this, but could you please keep your clothes on? At least until we leave?" he pleaded, hoping to appeal to her senses.

She huffed a sigh, taking another sip of her water before shaking her head and trying to snap herself out of the stupor she had fallen into. "I'm so sorry that I've been acting like this. It's not like me at all."

"I know, Suki," he responded, smiling. "Don't worry about it. I'm secretly amused by this entire thing. They were trying to get me for having drunk cactus juice when we were lost in the desert and I was definitely feeling what you've been feeling, if not more so."

Taking a step forward, he walked into his embrace, wrapping her arms around his torso and placing her head on his shoulder, facing his neck. "I have an idea," she spoke in low tones so only he would be able to hear her.

"Oh yeah?" he responded, tilting his head to meet her eyes.

"I say we grab some more of that cactus juice or some wine and head back to the house to have our own celebration party with the works."

"The works?"

"Yeah, you know what you've been trying to get me to do, but I keep saying that–"

"You don't mean..."

She nodded, giving him a sultry look. "That's exactly what I mean."

"Yeah, I know what you mean; my clothes are feeling pretty itchy, too. We should get changed into something more comfortable," he spoke, glancing around to see if his sister was around before grabbing Suki's hand and a couple of unmarked bottles on the table. "They won't miss us too much."

"I knew I was heels over head for you," she cooed, grinning at him as she wiggled her eyebrows, a definitely Sokka-esque gesture that had rubbed off during their years of being together.

"That's heads over heels, I thought?" he asked, chuckling, while tugging her hand to follow him in the direction of the exit.

"Whichever works, but I have a feeling I'm going to be more heels over head."

"Have I mentioned that I love you today?"


End file.
